


To all the boys that have made me cry

by mostlyfangirly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: HYUNSUNG, Hyunsung au, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, M/M, Soulmate AU, stray kids au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyfangirly/pseuds/mostlyfangirly
Summary: PROMPT: Jisung accidentally sends all the letters he wrote about people who have been mean to him and made him cry but writes how it’s okay and they are all forgivenso when resident bad boy Hyunjin gets his, you’d expect him tho throw it away but something about the letter struck a chord in him. So he makes it his mission to find Jisung and talk to him face to face- from @hyunsungenerato on twitteralso will be coupled with it being a Soulmate AU





	1. ji

_To all the boys that have made me cry, _

_Hwang Hyunjin._

_ I forgive you. _

_Ji_


	2. the letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Abusive relationship and earlier bullying  
If any of these make you uncomfortable, DON'T READ!

Throughout the years Jisung had written quite a few letters. By now there were 7. Felix always called him out, saying the reason was because he only dated boys that didn't deserve him. 

Jisung didn't see it as such, because most of the letters were for boys he had never dated. Hell, after finishing the kdrama "Chicago Typewriter" last month he was close to writing one for the male lead, but was unsure if to address it to Seo Hwi-young or Han Se-joo, and hence let it be. 

The first letter he wrote was when he was 13. The boy's name was Park Saechun. He had pushed him against a locker and almost punched him. But, before he could, Jisung started crying out of pure fear, which threw the other off as well as gained the teacher’s attention.

The second was in when he was 15, and that was to Zico. His songs made him cry a bit too much a few times. 

The third one was Hwang Hyunjin. 

The fourth one was the guy in his Psychology class. He seemed too cute for his own good. 

The fifth one was Lee Felix. Because of this, Felix thought there were only six. Jisung had forgiven him in person already, but there were still things he felt left unsaid and unable to say and left that to his writing.

The sixth was for Kim Woojin. The older had always been looking out for Jisung when they were younger, indirectly. But once the older started college, the absence of the impact he had was very visible. In high school, Woojin would almost pick a fight with whoever was teasing Jisung for his style, which often consisted of thigh-highs and skirts. This combined with his extreme shyness made him an easy target. Although, the first letter he wrote for Woojin was once he started the same college himself, and the other didn't even spare him a glance. 

The latest was for his last ex-boyfriend, Oh Daehyun, whom he had written during the relationship. Felix, being the only one who knew about the letters, forced him to not write a second one after they broke up. That had been his longest relationship, they had "dated" for four months before Daehyun ended it. Although, to say they dated was a stretch. Jisung tagged along to whatever party Daehyun wanted that week, where he'd get wasted, make out with someone that probably wasn't Jisung, and apologize to him the next day. During lunch at the college the two of them went to, Daehyun would spend most of his time on his phone or leave Jisung halfway through the meal. Daehyun ended it, saying Jisung was too boring. Felix's comment had been "Fuck that scumbag, he doesn't deserve my Jisungie." 

Jisung didn't question how he was treated in his relationships, but still only wrote letters to the boys he could forgive. He supposed that this what was love without a soulmate was like, and what he was destined to have, since he was certain that his soulmate hated him. Soulmate marks only ever appeared on ones body, such as some people had soulmate tattoos, whilst others could draw something on their skin and it would appear on the other's body. The latter is what Felix had, although he rarely talked about his soulmate. Jisung, on the other hand, had the probably rarest form of soulmate marks. He would feel the pain of his soulmate. Hence, his soulmate's bruises and cuts would instead show up on Jisung's body. It turned out that Jisung's soulmate was prone to get most forms of injuries, and Jisung had quickly gotten very good at covering them using makeup, at least what he couldn’t cover what he couldn't with long-sleeved shirts. Once, he had gotten such a bad bruise that his mom let him stay home "sick". The most stressful one had been once during class, were he felt a bruise forming on his shoulder and almost yelped out in pain. Jisung and Felix may say they talked about everything with each other, but they seemed to have an unspoken agreement regarding not mentioning soulmates. Seungmin and Jeongin, the freshmen out of the group had learned this quickly and avoided the subject to situations where it was just the two of them. Jisung had pretended not to listen whenever he had caught the two.

Even if it seemed as if Jisung's soulmate got bruises on the daily, Jisung almost always escaped the prior bullying without a physical scratch, but layers upon layer of mental ones. 

* * *

<strike>OCTOBER 22</strike>

* * *

As soon as Jisung saw him, he couldn’t help but freeze and almost melt right there on the spot. The details that he couldn’t see at such the distance they had between them came floating from his memories. He wish he didn’t watch the other as intently as he did, as he knew that whenever he thought of the other it hurt more than any of the scars his soulmate had caused him. 

The black-haired male's eyes were cold as ice and when they found Jisung’s, he suddenly strode quicker towards the shorter. Then Jisung’s gaze turned to what he was holding between his fingers which seemed to glimmer with the number of rings on them. Jisung, still standing as if molded into the side-walk, was not prone to swear, but a soft "_Fuck_." still left his, equally soft-looking, lips. He could _feel_ the fight-or-flight response settling in on him. He could hardly believe how fast he found himself running. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch chicago typewriter! and follow my twitter and scream to me about it! (@alwaysfangirly)  
also ik it's short but it's a start and it's literally the first fiction im writing in like half a year so im kinda proud of myself


	3. hyunjin

Hyunjin gave up soon.

He found himself chuckling to himself. 

How could anyone being so short run that fast? Although the younger had disappeared, the faint clatter of his shoes echoed in the dark-haired males head, almost hauntingly. He then remembered something that previously had caught his attention. Doesn’t that boy tend to wear platforms? And he ran?

Hyunjin shook his head to himself, but then the memory of the other's surprised and horror-stricken face resurfaced. Even though he would never admit it, it unsettled Hyunjin more that it interested him. When the letter written by “Ji” had shown up in his locker earlier that week, he first disregarded it as a love-letter. He had never gotten one, but he knew that both his hyungs Woojin and Minho often received them. If Chan did, he never mentioned it. But after his second period, the curiosity took him over. He stuffed it down the pocket of his leather jacket and calmly walked to the classroom that he knew would be vacant. He stepped in, opened the thick green curtains for light but left the second thinner yellow-ish white curtain inside the window down. That meant that he could see but no-one could see him. He then returned to the door he had entered through and leaned against it. He truly hated being disturbed.

To say that he was disappointed with the content was an understatement. He could see that the writer had erased over and over since there were faint indistinguishable letters seen below were the words ended. The lack of words captivated Hyunjin's interest. 

Was there another message meant to be written? Then what was it? And thirdly, who was Ji?

Although Hyunjin had always been observant, names had never been his strong suit. Therefore, when he was sitting under a tree with Minho that afternoon during their free period, he tells one of the few friends he trusts with the majority of the story. 

“The letter said nothing, but do you know anyone who’s got ‘Ji’ in their names?” He asked. Minho and the other three hyungs were the only ones that Hyunjin would trust with something like this. Chan would not be his first choice, since he could be dealing with a love letter and Chan knew everyting about everything, but the topic of love just left the otherwise talkative man cold. 

Minho on the other hand, was very open about his past with soulmates, but he knew Hyunjin was not and thereby the story of his soulmate had never been told to the certain younger. But he could still help it seemed.

“Well, there are not many with that last name, but it doesn’t seem like a formal letter. I would guess that it is a first name and that makes the list slightly longer.” And with that, he had soon written down a list for Hyunjin, with visual identifications. An example of this was “Park Jisung, the freshman dancer” or “Bae Jisoo, top of biochem” . Although both of them doubted it to be a girl, since the one thing that everyone knew about the mysterious Hwang Hyunjin was undoubtably gay, as he had made out with countless boys at party’s and never spoken to a single one of them. 

That is how Hyunjin had ended up here on the 22nd of October, looking after where the other frightened boy had turned around a corner. He had disappeared with just the sound of his clattering shoes that echoed behind him for the black haired to follow. 

“So it was Han Jisung, skirts.”


End file.
